Fish
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = | order = | family = | genus = | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} A fish is any member of a paraphyletic group of organisms that consist of all gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that lack limbs with digits. Included in this definition are the living hagfish, lampreys, and cartilaginous and bony fish, as well as various extinct related groups. Most fish are ectothermic, allowing their body temperatures to vary as ambient temperatures change, though some of the large active swimmers like white shark and tuna can hold a higher core temperature. Fish are abundant in most bodies of water. They can be found in nearly all aquatic environments, from high mountain streams to the abyssal depths of the deepest oceans. Fish are an important resource for humans worldwide, especially as food. Commercial and subsistence fishers hunt fish in wild fisheries (see fishing) or farm them in ponds or in cages in the ocean (see aquaculture). They are also caught by recreational fishers, kept as pets, raised by fishkeepers, and exhibited in public aquaria. Fish have had a role in culture through the ages, serving as deities, religious symbols, and as the subjects of art, books and movies. The DC Comics superhero Aquaman possesses limited telepathy, which allows him to communicate with marine life. In other words, he talks to fish, but you better not let him ever hear you say that. He's quite testy about it. As fish have limited brain capacities, the conversations are usually more empathic in nature, though Aquaman can convince them to assist him if the need rises. To be clear: He cannot mentally control fish, only inspire them to obey his wishes. Appearances Films * Batman Returns - Penguin eats raw fish. * Leviathan * Revenge of the Creature * Yog: Monster from Space Television * First Wave: Lungfish - Experimental breed of land fish. * Incredible Hulk: Prometheus (Part 1) - David Banner is fishing in northeastern Utah. * Isis: The Outsider - Fish in Andrea's aquarium. * Isis: Scuba Duba - Fish swimming about as Steve scuba-dives. * Walking Dead: Swear - Cyndie leaves a dry wrapped fish next to Tara Chambler on the beach. Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - Fish in a fish bowl at Ludwig Rinehart's house. * Angel: After the Fall 1 - Betta George, the Demon Fish. * Aquaman 33 - Bunch of fish swimming around in the ocean. * Avengers 4 * Avengers 306 * AVX Vs. 1 * Batman Vol 2 21 * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Fish in Slaughter Swamp. * Brave and the Bold 28 - Aquaman talks with Peter the Puffer Fish. * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 - Fish in a jungle river. * Miss America 3 - Miss America investigates a case involving a goldfish. * Sub-Mariner 50 * Tales to Astonish 71 - Various fish in the Hidden Deeps. * Tales to Astonish 72 - Neptune appears to Namor in the form of a fish. * Tales to Astonish 91 Notes * Fish Mooney is the name of a character featured on the TV series Gotham. References